ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4: Friends Hang-Out
On the last episode of Dragon Ball Dreamers, Moriyo found herself waking up in a strange room, only to find out that a lot of time has passed since their adventures in their dreams, and that Redder had even more potential than we thought. Moriyo, hearing the news, flew out to train, so that they could catch up in Power Levels with Redder. How will things turn out for the teens? What is going to happen? Find out now, on Dragon Ball Dreamers! ---- (The scene opens up in a rocky area with a girl in it, Moriyo. She is on the floor with her mouth bleeding from the corner and her hands bleeding as well. It seems like she was training... With herself! She then looks up into the sky and sees it is the brink of dawn. She looks at her hands and get's some half melted ice on it. She also gets some injury bandages on her hands. She wipes off the blood that was on her mouth. After fixing some of her wounds she took a 2 hour nap) (She woke up at around 7:00 AM. She quickly starts to fly to find Redder and his friends. After a while of searching, she found them all together sitting at the sidewalks talking) (Moriyo flies down to them) Moriyo: Heyyo everybody! Redder: Ohhai, random girl I don't know! Sid: Baka! She's the girl who appeared at your house, remember?! Hinata: You should really work on these things! Tsubaki: *Ignoring everyone* Moriyo: Who's the new girl? Tsubaki: *Chuckles* I'm hardly new, ugly. You're the new one. Hinata: You remember that bounty hunter I talked about... well, this is here. Tsubaki: Hi. Moriyo: *Chuckles* Guess you're right! I am new! But im too strained to worry about insults. Hehe. So, what're we doing here? Redder: We just finished lunch. *Simply* Moriyo: Aww man! I was late! I din't eat anything since *pauses to think* yesterday... What a bummer... Sid: I still have some dango, if you want it. Moriyo: Thanks. *Grabs some Dango's and eats it* Ouch! *Moriyo starts rubbing her hands* Man, that's gonna leave a mark... Redder: What's wrong? Moriyo: Ah, its nothing, I just hurt my hand while training last night... So, wanna go somewhere? Redder: Hmm... Oh, yeah! I have something to show you guys! Moriyo: What is it? Redder: We might want to go to a more isolated area... *Starts flying off* Moriyo: *Moriyo catches up with Redder* Jeez Redder, is it really this privet? (The whole gang lands) Redder: Okay, you guys might want to stand back! (Redder begins charging his Ki, doing the standard yelling. His aura flares, and he becomes a Super Saiyan 2. He continues, as his aura begins flickering with electricity. The earth starts cracking. Redder lets out a final push, and his hair becomes light blue, rising up, and his aura is one of pure lightning) Redder: *Relaxes, though still transformed* Whoah... didn't expect to feel that kind of rush. Moriyo: WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU??!!! Redder: This is Super Saiyan Garyx. At least that's what Murtaugh-sensei told me... and some other stuff about it. Moriyo: Wow... Hey! Hey! Guys, check out what I can do! (Moriyo starts charging her ki *again* she starts the yelling, her aura turns into yellow with lighting flashes, her hairs turn blonde and spiky, and she has unbelievable ki) Moriyo: Haha! I'm a Super Saiyan 2! Redder: Nice, you're catching up with the rest of us! Moriyo: Yeah! I been training all month to get this form right! What do you think Sid! Sid: Scum. *Not even looking, eating dango* Moriyo: Grr!! *Attacks Sid again...* I'M LIKE 100 TIMES STRONGER THEN YOU!! WATCH WHO YOU CALL SCUM!!! *Starts punching Sid* Sid: *Grabs her fist* Calm down, scum. (Moriyo gets more fueled. And bites Sid's hand) Moriyo: HOW DO YA LIKE THAT??!! SCUM!!! Sid: I'll hit you on the head again, scum. Moriyo: *Eyes go white. And she gasp* You wouldn't dare! Moriyo: Dang it! That's a weak spot! People insulting me... (Moriyo gets off Sid and goes into her normal form) Moriyo: Whatever... Whatcha wanna do now, guys? Hinata: I don't know.... we usually just.... hang around a bit..... *Looks up* And it's getting dark... Redder: Yeah, Garyx accellarates time! Moriyo: Rgh! *Moriyo drops to the ground* Hinata: Moriyo! *Runs over* Are you okay? Moriyo: Y-yes. I'm f-fine. It's just, my whole body got like electrocuted... I guess I shouldn't had used my Super Saiyan 2 form... S-since its getting dark, we better head h-home. I better get going to t-train... *Moriyo gets up and falls again* Sid: You can stay at my place if you don't have one yet. *Still eating dango* Moriyo: YEAH RIGHT! AFTER WHAT YOU DID!! Sid: Well, Redder doesn't have a guest room, and I'm not sure the others do anyway. Hinata: I do, but it's occupied. (Moriyo gets up) Moriyo: Thanks guys. But no thanks. I can find a way to make the rocky lands homey... (Moriyo flies off with whats left of her ki) ---- (As Moriyo was about to leave town she finds two familiar people... Katelyn and Haru! Moriyo quickly made her way over there and started talking) Moriyo: K-katelyn... Haru... Is t-that you? Katelyn: Yes, of course it's me! I'm wearing bangles. A big clue right there! You haven't changed! Haru: Yeah, its me, Moriyo. Moriyo: OH MY GOSH!! YOU REMEMBER ME??!! Haru: Whoa, whoa! Clam down. Yes, I remember you why shouldn't I? Moriyo: Oh man! That is great! Katelyn! I know where Redder lives! I know you have been looking for him! But I found him!! Wanna visit him, guys? Katelyn: Sure! Haru: Yea, sure lets see him! Moriyo: But wait, there is something you need to know about him... Katelyn: Another sob story? Haru: Hmm? Moriyo: To make it simple, he lost his memory. I'm pretty sure he wont remember you guys... He was found in the desert two years ago and lost all his memory... So, pretend you don't know him. Okay? Katelyn: That will be easy! Haru: Oh okay, I gotcha! Moriyo: Sweet! Lets go! (After finding Redder's Ki Signature they made their way to the weird house that Redder calls "Home") Moriyo: Yo! Redder! Open up! I got some friends I want you to meet! Moriyo: At least he didn't forget to lock the door this time... *Chuckles* (The door opens) Briar: Hmm? Who are you two? *Munching on a taiyaki* Moriyo: Aww Briar! You look cuter than ever! *Moriyo picks Briar up and starts stroking his head* Look Katelyn, this is Briar, Redder's pet. Haru: *Yawns* I came here to see Redder not his freak-of-nature pet. Katelyn: A pet??!! Redder: *Follows out, wiping his eyes* It's almost midnight... oh, hey lady. *Looks at the other two* Who are you? Briar: I'm not a pet, I'm his friend! *Struggling a bit* Moriyo: Redder, you should really remember my name... *Puts Briar down* Anyways, I'm here to show you a friend of mine I saw in town... This is Katelyn... *Points at her* and this is Haru... *Points at him* Haru: Yo, Redder whats up man! Redder: *Stares at Haru for a moment* Your hair is stupid. *Simply, baka face* Haru: I guess he is more stupid when he lost his memory... Moriyo: Redder, that's my friend, If you insult him you insult me. And don't you DARE insult Katelyn! Or else I'll go Super Saiyan 3 on you! Got it!? Redder: I can become a Super Saiyan God and a Super Saiyan Garyx. Doesn't that null your point? Moriyo: Err... Fine, I'll rethink that... *Pauses* Moriyo: Katelyn, you thinking what I'm thinking? Katelyn: I sure am. Moriyo: I say we knock some sense into Redder! Katelyn: Yeah, let's do it! (Moriyo attacks Redder by surprise) Redder: *Is caught by suprise, is thrown against a tree* Moriyo: Maybe, if I give Redder a lot of blows to the head he will get his memory back! Moriyo, you think like a pro! (Moriyo punches Redder in the head until he passed out) Redder: *Rolls out of the way for the last two, causing dents in the tree. Going Super Saiyan, he charges, pinning her against a rock* What was that for?! That was for my favorite tree! Moriyo: *Tries to escape from Redder but stops trying to* Okay, you got me. *Moriyo goes Super Saiyan 2 and head butts Redder. and pins him to the rock* How ya like that now?! Redder: *Enters Super Saiyan Garyx* Moriyo: *Moriyo gasp and lets go. She tries to attack Redder but Redder grabs her hand before she can do so* No, wait! We can work something out! *Stepping backwards as Redder is stepping forward. Moriyo goes into her normal form. And stops trying to escape* Redder: *Detransforms* Don't do that again. Moriyo: W-why did you s-spare me? I thought it was d-do or d-die. *Slowly starts to get up* Redder: Why would I kill you? *Starts walking back to his house* You seem like a decent person. Moriyo: Decent? I tried to kill him... Moriyo: Wait, Redder. Redder: *Keeps walking* I'm tired... *Doesn't hear* Moriyo: Mmmhmm! That is so Redder! *Moriyo flies off* And so, Moriyo gave up and flew off because of the difference in Ki! Will Moriyo train to achieve the Super Saiyan 3 form? Would the other teens train with her as well? Would she find out the secret about the electric shock that she gets throughout her body? Or would she plan another attack on Redder?! Tune in next time, on Dragon Ball Dreamers! Category:User Stories Category:Stories Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Stories Category:Story invented by Fangirl4545 Category:Group Fanons